


Wicked Game

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Darkness, Day Five, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lovers, Prompt- year 5, Romance, Sex, Smut, Snowells, snowellsweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: We're A Team Right?





	Wicked Game

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash or the song lyrics used, I do own any errors though. 
> 
> I heard this song and immediately felt ReverseSnow vibes, it felt quite dark and angsty. Wicked Game- Ursine Vulpine. 
> 
> Snowellsweek202, day five, year five prompt- "You think you can help me figure it out."

_**The world was on fire and no one could save me but you** _  
_**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do** _  
_**I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you** _  
_**And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.**_

Despite everything, all the times previous where she's lay in bed shrouded in darkness, vowing to herself to be strong, to not crumble, to never return... 

It's all for nothing. 

Because she's weak, fragile and forever returns. 

The strength required she simply does not possess. What's needed to stay away is simply not within reach, forever slipping through her fingers. She's incapable and it makes her feel a failure. A failure to both herself and to her friends, who know nothing about what's happening, for being unable to overcome such weakness. 

It filters through her mind a near constant, even now, far in the background beyond the haze. It exists. 

As does this. 

He's surrounding her with his presence above, his weight pressing her harder to the plush beige carpet beneath her back. His fingers processively hold hers beside her head, his hips rolling into her unyielding. Over and over the fire builds anew until it's a blazing inferno setting alight every single nerving ending within her. Heat races through her veins as his mouth takes hers, his tongue plunders inside just as his cock does between her thighs. It's all-consuming, unyielding and burning. Resistance is simply futile against the feelings he's evoking. She's powerless. She's a hostage to his love. Mind, body and soul. His blue eyes normally so bright are now the colour of the midnight sky beyond the window. Unable to look away, she holds him as he does her, never wavering as cry after cry slips forth from her lips as he pushes her nearer, closer and closer until the edge appears and he pushes her over. Her release rips forth his own and her name escapes wrapped around a groan which echos in her ears. 

Her feelings rage fiercely, just like the storm beyond her window. 

His weight drops into her waiting arms and she holds him close, feeling his heaving chest rise and fall against her own. The emotions tumbling within her are a raging mess and a sob lodges itself in her throat as tears slip free without permission. A hand leaves tracing his back to cover her eyes as she turns her head to the side, a futile attempt to hide away not only her emotions but from her current position. 

**_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_ **  
**_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you_ **  
**_What a wicked thing to say you never felt this way_ **  
**_What a wicked thing to do to make me dream of you_ **

This can't go on... it really can't, but she can't stop. _She can't stop._

She's betraying not only herself but her friends and it rips the gaping hole within her heart bigger. Betrayal tastes bitter upon her tongue but his soft lips kissing away her tears sweeten the burden. 

"Caitlin?" 

The hand covering her eyes drops heavily away to the carpet and her pretty hazel eyes stare sadly across at the yellow mass of leather crumpled upon her bedroom floor. 

_"You think you can help me figure it out?"_ She asks, barely above a whisper. Her voice doesn't mask her turmoil. 

"Figure out what exactly?" 

"How to stop," Caitlin says softly, self reproach and sadness laced so deep within the words. She looks up at Harrison above her. She loathes the way he looks at her, so soft and full of... she can't. The word won't come because it reinforces her own feelings. "I need to know how to stop." 

Harrison frames her face between gentle hands. "Stop what?" 

A single ear slips free and she bites her lower lip against the raising ache within her chest which seems to grow stronger and deeper with each passing day. "Falling in love with you." 

"I don't think you can," he says softly with an air of regret as blue eyes blaze in understanding. She may feel alone in this feeling but she isn't. _She really isn't._

**_No, I don't want to fall in love_ **  
**No, I don't want to fall in love**  
**With you...**

**_With you._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Until tomorrow ❤


End file.
